3 Day Rule
by dmnchld1029
Summary: There are rules for this kind of thing that have to be followed! Right?  Soon to not-be-a-oneshot! ...Eventually.  complete for now?


Sam had us sneak out to a bar two nights ago. _Us _being her and me, of course. _"Why would I purposely bring the dork?" _she said.

Not that I could disagree. There was no reason for her to _want_ to include poor Freddy. In fact, she laughed at the fact he was stuck doing some mother-son tandem tricycle riding instead of having his license while I drove us to the club. It was a cozy ride; her body heat cut through the winter cold.

The scene was hot and loud and I don't remember too much. There was fast music and the bass pumped. The drinks were cold and the room was packed. I guess I must've had a pretty good time because I came back tipsy with a hungry lips on my own.

The next morning, I got a peck on the cheek. A dirty cheshire grin and eyes that gleamed with knowing, "I'll see you around. Call me." I'm _still _embarrassed about the things that were said and done between my sheets.Anyway, I was left very alone soon after. Thinking: _gonna have to wash those now._

So I did; immediately. Then I used up all the hot water.

Thank God Spencer's out camping with Socko and his grandma for the weekend. No telling how long I'd be grounded if he found his "baby sister" engaging in underage drinking and premarital sexual activities. _Probably until after I graduate from college._ I mean, he _still _like to remind me about Mr. Pee Wee Babies: as if I could forget _that _creepfest. I sigh internally. _So much for dating a hot bad boy._

Of course, _I_ might be the bad one now. 'Cause seriously - bar-hoppin' and skipping school, definitely not the goody-two-shoes thing to do on a Thursday night. _She may very well be a bad influence on me after all…_ In spite of my sudden rebellion streak, or maybe because of it, I do continue following "the rules". Hell, I washed my covers twice, just to be sure the smell was really gone.

I sink my head into my hands, the gravity of my actions weighing me down.

They had my digits. I have seven numbers of my own.

Clearly I was the only one afraid to use them all. This was 2 nights ago. It's been call after call and txt after txt. I just don't know what to say.

My phone buzzes again. I know who it is before I check it. "Hey. Call me when you can." _Full words, I'm impressed. _I ignore it though, still drawing blanks.

Tossing my phone to the side, I belatedly grab it from between the couch cushions and lay it gently on the armrest. Trying to clear my mind, I head to my room and turn on the TV. There's supposed to be a Girly Cow marathon playing tonight and I know if Sam were here, we would be watching it right now. _And there'd be no ham in the fridge._

"Carly Shay!" _Speak of the devil… _I look around for the source of the voice, playing Marco Polo but with her name instead. "Get your pretty butt over here before I have to let myself all the way in!" Knowing she'll find a way and she means it, I open my window, wondering (not for the first time) how she managed to come up the side of the building to my room. She clambers in, "It's a little chilly out there, _in the Seattle rain_. Watching the boob-tube huh?"

She tears off her soaking outer layers. I nod dumbly as she stands there in a tank, waiting for some kind of explanation or crazy story. It wasn't forthcoming. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I-" Light eyebrows at her hairline, my best friend sputters, "What the chizz, dude? You've been ducking my calls since Friday! Are you okay? Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Sam's so cute when she feels vulnerable. "I ruined it didn't I?" I'm glad she trusts me enough to let me in that way.

"No! You didn't ruin anything!" I assert vehemently. Her questions surprise me though. I blink and breathe deep. "Nothing's wrong. Just… There are rules, aren't there?" She gives me a blank look. _Way to go Shay, great idea. Appeal to _Sam Puckett _with rules of conduct. _I explain what I mean, "You're supposed to wait 3 days before calling someone, right?" She nods some semblance of comprehension, closing the distance between us. "So… yeah.

"Yeah. There are rules for this kind of thing that have to be followed!" I reaffirm. I straighten. I refuse to feel weak and silly in the shorter girl's eyes. "So uh maybe we should follow them, and maybe you shouldn't be here."

Her low chuckle sounds sends vibrations through my skull. Sam starts with a Southern drawl, "Well ya see here Carly Girl, the issue is, I'm sure _some_one, _some_where, probably way the heck out there in some nubby little backwater town - like TinBucket2 or whatever, made up _some_ sort of 'rule' about this sort of 'thing'…" she make dramatic bunny ears around the words.

She smiles crookedly, a mischievous look playing across her bright eyes before continuing in her usual attitude that onlySam can do, "You uh, know how I feel about those pesky rule-type things. So… Tough kumquats, Cupcake. You're my best friend, I'm not waiting _3 days_ to talk to you!" My breath hitches slightly at the change in proximity. If I thought she was close before, that was miles compared to how _close_ we are now. "And if I didn't do anything wrong, I'm sure as hell not waiting any longer than I have to to do _this_."

I didn't get a chance to ask what "this" entailed. That's okay.

I smile, wrapping my arms around her neck. I kiss her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3DR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just a oneshot, might do more if asked to/inspired/given ideas.


End file.
